


You and I

by nightrobin2424



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrobin2424/pseuds/nightrobin2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to an important revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Little nervous to be posting this as I have not written in awhile and the last work I posted was in the CSI fandom. So this is my my first small step into Star Trek. I love McKirk though so I hope it will be enjoyed! All mistakes are my own.

McCoy closed his eyes, yeah it hurt to see Jim with someone else, to see him so happy with Carol but it was his own damn fault he supposed. After everything with Khan McCoy distanced himself from Jim because he couldn’t invest himself in loving someone that much again, Pamela had destroyed him. Jim deserved so much better than grumpy cantankerous Leonard McCoy. He watched them with their heads close together and he turned away, because there was only so much he could take.   
Jim watched Bones go and sighed, having Bones pull away from him hurt him more than words could say.  
“Jim are you alright?”  
“What? Oh yeah Carol I’m fine.” He looked at this beautiful girl in front of him and wished he felt more for her.   
“Jim.” Carol said taking his hand in hers. “These past few months have been great, but I don’t think your heart is in it.”’  
“Carol I…”  
“Jim you truly are a lovely person, but I’m not the one for you.” He looked at her for a moment and then leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.   
“You are amazing Carol.” He smiled sadly. “But you are right, my heart belongs to someone else and you deserve someone who can give you everything.”   
“Go tell Leonard Jim.”  
“I never said it was Bones.” Carol gave him a look. “But you are right. I’m pretty sure it’s always been him. He’s been avoiding me though, but I will fix it.” He paused and looked up at Carol. “But please don’t let this change things between us. I still want to be your friend Carol.”  
“Of course Jim.” Carol smiled. “Besides that Scottish engineer of yours is foxy.”   
“Please seduce him then.” Jim laughed. “Scotty needs more human interaction.”  
“Aye, aye Captain.” Carol grinned and gave Jim a tight hug. “Go get him.” 

Leonard found himself at the pier he and Jim used to come to when they were at the academy. He knew he shouldn’t be angry at losing his chance with Jim he only had himself to blame. He knew despite it all that it was better this way, Jim needed someone as vibrant as he was not a crank country doctor.   
“Bones.” Leonard turned at the familiar name.   
“What are you doing out here Jim?”  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“I thought you had a date with Carol?”  
“I did.” Jim said as moved to sit down next to Bones. “But now I’m here.”  
“Did you and Carol have a fight?”  
“We broke up.”   
“What?”  
“It was mutual Carol is the best.” Jim paused reaching out to take Bone’s hand in his. “But not for me.”  
“Jim…”  
“Wait Bones, let me get this out. If dying taught me anything it was not to take anything for granted, I thought was what I needed, the perfect person to settle down with. Turns out that person has always been by my side.”  
“Jim I’m nothing special, I’m just…”  
“Bones.” Jim whispered touching Leonard’s cheek softly. “You’re just Bones, my Bones.”  
“You could have anyone in the world Jim.”  
“But I want you.” He leaned in close; almost close enough to kiss Bones. “I know you want me too, I know seeing me with Carol was hurting you and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”  
“Jim I…I can’t be second best, you have to know I play for keeps.”  
“Well you are in luck I happen to want to keep you too.”  
“Don’t mess me with Jim, if we do this we do this for real. I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t Bones.” Jim smiled. “I love you; I think I always have from the moment we met.”  
“When I was a drunken mess?” Bones laughed. “I love you too kid.” And finally he closed the distance between them. Jim smiled into the kiss having felt like his entire life was leading up to this moment, kissing Bones he knew that this had always been the right path for him, to be here with Bones.   
“Bones.” Jim whispered pulling back. “I think we need to move to somewhere more private you know with a bed.”  
“Jim I’m not that kind of girl.”  
“Well it’s a good thing I am.” Jim grinned pulling Bones back in for one more kiss. “So my place?”  
“I guess.” Bones laughed. “Come on I’ll even hold your hand.”  
“Be still my heart such a southern gentlemen.” Jim smiled taking Bones offered hand. “Lead me home.”  
“Always Jim.” Bones kissed him softly. “Always.”


End file.
